


Dulces Tentaciones

by TheUnKnown



Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roleplay, lsfy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: A pesar de sus ajetreadas agendas, Xiao Zhan tiene planes para san valentín, hacer chocolates y entregárselos a su novio, Wang Yibo, durante algún descanso que consiga abrirse en el día.Día 2 de ZSWW/LSFY week 2021Prompt: Roleplay (NSFW)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Dulces Tentaciones

**Chocolates para regalar en San Valentín**

Me encantan estos [chocolates para regalar en San Valentín](http://www.marthastewart.com/recipe/brownie-hearts?backto=true&backtourl=/photogallery/valentines-day-treats#slide_17). Es una **receta dulce** , muy romántica, fácil de realizar ¡y hay que admitir que tiene muy buen aspecto!

Así comenzaba el blog en el que se encontraba la receta de chocolates que Xiao Zhan había elegido para hacer a Yibo en San Valentín. No era una forma de empezar un blog de recetas que generalmente le inspiraría confianza, pero ésta en específico era una que había encontrado cuando estaba estudiando en la preparatoria y lo había acompañado por años. Tenía buenos recuerdos de entregar esos chocolates a sus amigos e incluso a su novia de la universidad, y quería tenerlos ahora con Yibo también. Después de todo, es el primer año desde que estaban juntos. Aunque ambos trabajarían en conciertos separados ese día, estarían en la misma ciudad y tenía la esperanza de poder escabullirse para encontrarse un rato y entregárselos durante el día. Ya en la noche podrían huir a la habitación de hotel más cercana que tuvieran, lo más rápido posible, para cenar, acurrucarse juntos un rato y tal vez, incluso, un baño de burbujas compartido que terminara en sexo. Aunque le trajera un rubor a sus mejillas el pensarlo, siempre quiso hacer eso.

Saliendo de la corriente de pensamientos que comenzaron al imaginarse al joven idol dentro de la bañera del hotel, decidió prepararse para cocinar el postre. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, puso a precalentar el horno, después ordenó el espacio para poder empezar, sacó los ingredientes y se aseguró de tener a la mano todo lo que necesitaría, repasando la lista mentalmente y señalando cada cosa con la mano.

– Mantequilla, azúcar morena, chocolate amargo, huevos, extracto de vainilla, harina, sal, azúcar glass y cacao en polvo… Sí, está todo.

Podía parecer ridículo, pero la última vez olvidó varios ingredientes y tuvo que salir al último minuto a buscarlos a la tienda. Ahora no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Mientras enmantequillaba su refractario favorito, tarareó una de las canciones que tendría que cantar en el concierto. Le ayudaba a mantenerse enfocado, a veces, incluso practicaba los movimientos de la coreografía mientras cocinaba. Y ésta no fue la excepción. Mientras revolvía mantequilla, azúcar y chocolate, daba vueltas por la cocina. Dejó la mezcla a calentar por unos segundos en el microondas, hasta que obtuviera la textura que él deseaba. En el momento en que el chocolate fundido salió como le gustaba, hizo una pirueta de victoria que seguramente se veía ridícula, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para importarle. Siguió mezclando ingredientes y, mientras lo hacía, giraba las caderas, buscando el movimiento correcto que debía ejecutar en unos días. Cuando la preparación estuvo lista, vertió la masa dentro del refractario y lo dejó a hornear, checando la hora para marcar el tiempo.

En lo que esperaba el pastel, recogió y limpió la cocina, dejando afuera los utensilios para adornar y la caja que usaría para entregar el postre.

Los siguientes pasos son sencillos y los va intercalando entre leer guiones para próximos dramas en los que está interesado y bocetar a lápiz en su sketchpad. Saca el pastel del horno, lo deja enfriar, corta en forma de corazón, usa la masa sobrante para crear bolitas de chocolate. Finalmente, acomodó todo dentro de una pequeña caja pastelera verde con forma de corazón y pequeños detalles dorados.

– Listo, ¡ahora debo pensar en una forma para que Lao Wang rompa su dieta!

Wang Yibo estaba cansado. Su día era ajetreado, haría tres presentaciones en el concierto de hoy y photoshoots con cada uno de los conjuntos de ropa elegida para el día, y sólo había hecho uno de cada uno. Lo que lo hacía seguir adelante con mayor profesionalismo del que se sentía capaz era llegar en la noche al hotel de Xiao Zhan.

Sumido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un ligero golpeteo en la puerta y el sonido de ésta al abrirse. Ligeramente molesto por ser interrumpido en su único descanso del día, se dio vuelta para enfrentarse con lo que viniera.

Sin embargo, lo que viniera resultó ser su novio, vestido en un caro conjunto Gucci cubierto por una inmensa chamarra, gorra y mascarilla, todo negro. Sorprendido como estaba, no fue tanto como cuando vio el travieso brillo en sus ojos y lo escuchó hablar.

– Disculpa, creo que estoy perdido. Soy un interno en prácticas y tengo que encontrar a un tal Wang Yibo, para entregarle este paquete.

Wang Yibo no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero no le iba a negar a Zhan-ge la oportunidad de un cambio en su ajetreada rutina. No cuando se había tomado la molestia de encontrar un espacio libre para ir a su vestidor en el (probablemente) único descanso que tendrían en el día.

– Ese soy yo, pasa

Xiao Zhan, obedeciendo órdenes, entra y ofrece el corazón verde. Al ver la forma de la caja de cartón en su color favorito, sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa y siente un inmenso calor en sus orejas, mientras una fuerza ajena jala la comisura de sus labios para esbozar una tímida sonrisa. No había pensado que ge fuera a realmente a traer algo en ese momento. Observando el rostro de Xiao Zhan, que lentamente tomaba una tonalidad cada vez más carmín, tuvo una idea para mostrar su aprecio.

Intentando esconder su sonrisa, decidió poner su plan en marcha.

– Tengo pareja, no creo poder aceptar tus sentimientos, gege.

La última palabra la agrego con una tonalidad necesaria para entrar en la categoría de sugerente, sólo esperaba que Zhan-ge captara la indirecta.

Por el brillo en los ojos que le devolvían la mirada, parecía que sí.

– Mis sentimientos no son los que deben preocuparte, yo sólo soy el mensajero.

Dejando que una pequeña sonrisa altanera saliera a relucir, abrió la caja. No pudo evitar una súbita oleada de afecto al ver el bellamente ordenado corazón del pastel de chocolate, rodeado de pequeños corazoncitos de chocolate

– En ese caso, ¿gege me acompañaría a comer los chocolates? Son demasiados como para que pueda comerlos todos yo solo.

– Bueno, va a comenzar mi descanso, no creo que haya problema en compartirlo con Bo-ge

Al escuchar, la forma en que lo llamó Zhan-ge, Yibo sintió una pequeña presión en el estómago y un cosquilleo que viajaba hacia sus muslos.

Aludiendo a que su silla era la única en su vestidor, sentó a su novio en sus piernas mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños corazones y lo metía a su boca. En cuanto el dulce del chocolate tocó sus papilas gustativas, soltó un gemido de placer que puso una orgullosa sonrisa en el hombre sentado en su regazo. El chocolate era suave, el dulce adecuado, se derretía al contacto… definitivamente podía sentir el amor puesto en cocinarlo.

– Mensajero-ge tienes que probarlos

– ¿Seguro que estará bien?

– Mn. Dudo que se moleste porque estoy presumiendo los mejores chocolates de Beijing… –en ese momento, toma uno de los chocolates, lo mete a su boca y lo mira a Zhan-ge intensamente– Ven

Sin dejar a que el otro reaccionara, lo sujeta de la orilla de la barbilla, gira su rostro y junta sus labios con los de Xiao Zhan. Lentamente, toca los labios de su compañero para pedir acceso. En cuanto Xiao Zhan abre los labios, traspasa lo que queda de chocolate a su boca.

Pasado un rato de besarse mutuamente, se separan para tomar aire más cómodamente. Yibo puede ver un brillo en los ojos de Zhan-ge mientras lo oye pronunciar un quedo _“delicioso”_.

Yibo sintió la necesidad latente de acercar su nariz y aspirar el aroma que emanaba de Xiao Zhan.

– No soy mucho de comer chocolates, –dijo, acariciando su nariz contra el cuello– tal vez necesito un incentivo.

Ambos sabían que Yibo estaba escupiendo mentiras por las nalgas, porque muchos de los bocadillos en casa, dulces y salados se los acababa él. Pero, en ese momento, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en eso. Sólo se dejaban llevar por el momento, por la fantasía de ser extraños que compartían chocolates anónimos enviados al idol Wang Yibo.

Tomó un corazoncito y lo colocó en el cuello de Xiao han, dejándolo derretir con su temperatura corporal en aumento. Cuando el pequeño chocolate tomó la consistencia que deseaba, acercó su lengua y comenzó a lamer lentamente, ganándose un gemido de su compañero.

Así hizo lo mismo con el resto, intercalando distintas partes del cuerpo de Xiao Zhan, mientras removían sus prendas lo suficiente para que no estorbaran. El chocolate fue lamido en el cuello, pezones, lunares del torso, ingles, brazos y dedos de Xiao Zhan.

Para cuando estaban llegando a los últimos, la erección del mayor presionaba contra las abdominales de Yibo.

– Lao Wang, creo que tengo un gran problema, espero que se haga responsable…

Yibo sintió saltar a su estómago nuevamente.

– Por supuesto, que nunca se diga que no trato bien a los internos del estudio.

Con cuidado, los reacomodó para que Xiao Zhan estuviera sentado en la silla, casi recostado contra la recargadera del asiento, mientras él se postraba en el suelo, hincado y con su cara en la entrepierna del “interno”. Ya así, bajó más los ya de por sí mal puestos pantalones, tomó lo que quedaba de chocolate, lo sostuvo en sus manos para derretirlos y los comenzó a masajear contra la erección de su novio. Durante todo el proceso, no rompió el contacto visual ni por un momento. Cuando creyó que estaba listo, sonrió de lado, lamió sus manos hasta dejarlas limpias y húmedas. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar con una mano los testículos, mientras que con la otra empezó a introducir sus dedos en el orificio entre las mejillas más redondas del mundo. Finalmente, intercambiando una última mirada, sin dudarlo, introdujo de lleno la erección en su boca y comenzó a lamer y succionar con ímpetu.

El vestidor se llenó de gemidos cada vez más altos, hasta que se silenciaron con un grito de “Bo-ge” y un gemido estrangulado que lo siguió.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, sólo interrumpido por las agitadas respiraciones de los dos hombres que la ocupaban. Yibo fue el primero en recuperarse, y con una sonrisa, alzó la mirada hacia su novio.

– Gracias por el regalo, Zhan-ge, ¿qué tal lo hice?

Xiao Zhan suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa, claramente divertido por la nada sutil petición de afirmación.

– Ah, Bo-di ¡eres una amenaza para la salud de este pobre viejo! –cambiando su expresión por una más suave, agregó– fue magnífico, no lo hubiera querido de otra manera.

Complacido, el joven idol se sentó en las piernas de su novio y se recargó de forma que su rostro quedara enterrado en la comisura del cuello de Xiao Zhan. Sólo se levantó cuando escuchó un ligero titubeo proveniente de su pareja.

– ¿No quieres que…? –señaló hacia abajo, a su entrepierna. Yibo casi rueda los ojos, aún no podía creer que siendo mayor que él, a Xiao Zhan le costara decir cosas como _“¿quieres que te ayude a correrte?”_ una vez que se le bajaba la calentura. Sin responder, tomó una de las manos de su gege y la puso en su entrepierna, donde sólo había un pene flácido dentro de una superficie húmeda y pegajosa– Oh.

Entender lo que significaba, los hizo reír como tontos por un buen rato.

– Vamos, lao Wang, me tengo que ir. –dijo Xiao Zhan mientras empujaba a Yibo con delicadeza. Sin embargo, el joven no se dejó disuadir y se apretó más contra el regazo de Xiao Zhan, no queriendo dejarlo ir, negando con la cabeza.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

– Bo-di, tengo trabajo, ya se me hizo tarde.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Yibo se levantó, despidiéndose de su novio con un abrazo y un beso.

– Nos vemos esta noche, lao Wang. Te voy a dar un premio por lo bien que hiciste ahora, trae tu plug de cachorro y el collar. Te voy a tratar MUY bien…

Dicho ésto, se fue, dejando a un estupefacto Wang Yibo atrás.


End file.
